


【锤基AU】Journey into the unknown

by dieKrahe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 中土世界, 锤基 - Freeform, 魔幻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieKrahe/pseuds/dieKrahe
Summary: 【锤基AU】未知之旅简介：身中黑魔法的年轻王子托尔，为了破除诅咒，孤身前往通向极北之地的“地狱之门”——铁森林，向堕落的黑巫师洛基寻求解咒方法。而洛基提出的代价是托尔的灵魂……人设：王子/巨狼！Thor /黑巫师！Loki其他角色：章节前提示。主角不属于我。锤基不拆逆。OOC有！非兄弟！高亮：兽交play。





	1. Iron Forest 铁森林

**Author's Note:**

> **大量参考北欧神话、托尔金魔幻小说里的设定，原创人物、地名标*号，历史传说以及咒语属于虚构【有相关名词注解】。**  
>  **本文世界设定：**  
>  中土大陆上分别有兽人，人族，侏儒，精灵，巨人以及居住在遥远西方的诸神。  
> 兽人居住于荒凉严寒的极北之地——约顿海姆。生性残暴，好斗。  
> 人族主要居住在中部富饶之地，中土最大的国家是阿斯加德。与约顿海姆隔着铁森林。西边靠海是华纳神族领地。  
> 北边还有荒芜之境——雾之国尼福尔海姆。南方矿山是侏儒地下国与巨人的火之国。西北边是永夜冰封的海姆冥界，东部森林是主要的精灵领地，遥远的西海对岸是诸神所在的神国。  
> >>>  
>  **故事背景：**  
>  居于极北之地的兽人族长期与中土人族有领地纷争。兽人王劳菲在黑巫师奥尔布达的邪恶魔法助力下，军力迅速壮大，并大举侵入中土各国肆虐。  
> 老国王病逝后，奥丁继任阿斯加德国王，他以一块先祖流传下来的黄色无限宝石①作为代价换取了侏儒打造出来的无坚不摧的永恒之剑——冈格尼尔。并得到同盟——华纳族女神古尔薇格用红色无限宝石②施与圣洁力量的附魔，因此冈格尼尔成为了对付邪恶威力无穷的神兵利器。奥丁凭借这把圣剑引领着阿斯加德人与同盟国军队将进犯的兽人从中土驱赶回约顿海姆，更是在战争中击杀了劳菲。中土各国终于回归到和平的日子。  
> 然而好景不长。劳菲的妻子奥尔布达接管了兽人族，并用从华纳族夺取的红色无限宝石的力量解除了邪灵阿卡拉*③的封印，并将阿卡拉附身在自己体内。奥丁在得到华纳族领地被攻打的消息就派出托尔带领军队前往救援。因此中了奥尔布达的圈套。兽人突袭了阿斯加德城，奥丁与其妻子弗丽嘉战亡。奥丁死前将永恒之剑掷向天际，被古尔薇格的神鹰带走。奥尔布达对被俘虏的阿斯加德人施下黑诅咒，使他们变成被奴役的半兽人，并且任何踏进阿斯加德领地的人类都会受此诅咒。阿斯加德就此陨落。  
> 赶回阿斯加德的托尔在与奥尔布达交手过程中不幸被俘，并被施与黑魔法变成一头白狼。从牢笼里逃脱后，托尔在流亡路上遇上了古尔薇格的灵体，她指引托尔先去寻找洛基解除诅咒。为了复国，托尔孤身前往通向极北之地的“地狱之门”——铁森林。  
> 故事从托尔找到洛基开始——  
>  **注释：**  
>  ①黄色无限宝石：心灵宝石，洛基权杖上的宝石。可以让使用者进入其他人的思维之中，也能让一切的梦想、思想和意念进入使用者大脑。它能增强精神力量，并增加心灵能力。  
> ②红色无限宝石：现实宝石，使用它，人们可以实现任何的梦想。一切科学守则和自然规律在它的面前都毫无意义，因为它可以任意修改它们。  
>  **本文无限宝石的能力和漫威设定无差。** 基神还有一颗粉色无限宝石，作用：用以混淆视听的变戏法。  
> ③邪灵阿卡拉*：原创的反派，可以看做像索隆一样存在。  
> ④巫师能力有参考了托尔金小说，这个世界总体属于低魔，不会有强大杀伤力的法术，厉害点就变形术，下咒，心灵操控，封印邪灵这样。打架仍然靠刀枪肉搏...因为没有深入读过托尔金小说，只是参考了一些设定，所以BUG应该不会少，希望大家不要较真。

通体雪白的巨狼驻足在关隘似的森林前。延绵百里的林地终日被阴影笼罩，荆棘遍布，遮阳避日。如此荒野险恶，令任何飞禽走兽避而躲之。巨狼蔚蓝的眼睛紧盯着蛮荒深处举步不前，它焦虑的爪子在泥地上刮出几个深痕。但白昼在消失，它龇牙低鸣，接着头也不回地撞进那深幽小径。

愈往深处，林中便愈加昏暗。参天大树的枝叶如厚重的乌云般盘踞在顶上，拒绝任何一束光线落入这块土地上。巨狼万分小心地沿着若隐若现小径四处寻觅，以当心周身茂密的荆棘丛带来更多的伤害——它的四肢与背上散落着几道触目惊心的暗红。它行进的速度不快，疾跑无疑不益于刚结痂的伤口，但也不能在此停歇。古尔薇格①的告诫清晰地回响在耳内。即便此处只有如同死物的草木，也不能掉以轻心。

巨狼在一条三岔口前停住，它扬起头嗅闻着空气，试图找到一丝人类气息，但只有恶臭腐朽的气味充盈着它的鼻腔。它依直觉选择了一条岔道，却在长跑后再次回到原地。尝试了另外两条岔道仍是统一结果。

它迷路了。

眼见即将日落，夜晚将使这片密林更加凶险。狼气喘吁吁地在林子里转悠着，饥渴又疲惫，却连水源也难觅。当它正小心穿过一面藤木扭曲，木刺有着短剑一般长的荆棘墙时，一阵嘈杂的声响从遥远的后方快速逼近，同时它嗅到了黑暗暴戾的气息。

兽人！至少有五个以上的兽人驾驭着他们专属的嗜血坐骑正在密林内横冲直撞，而它不清楚他们会从哪个方向出现。慌忙穿越使它身上多了新的伤口，血的气味更容易将它暴露。但顾不得了，它不能让自己被再次擒住。

夜幕完全降临了。巨狼不知在这巨大的迷宫中饶了多久，但庆幸的是，它渐渐感受不到敌人的气息。没有风，也没有任何鸟兽鸣响，更没有月光照亮前行的路，森林死寂得骇人。它最终筋疲力尽地累倒在一片柔软的草甸上，决意稍作休息，却不知不觉地睡了过去。

仿佛从沉睡中苏醒一般，数条细长卷曲的藤蔓从草地下伸出，如水蛇一般游向睡着的狼。悄无声息地，缓缓地缠上壮硕的躯体。

伤口的刺痛惊醒了巨狼，随即因身上缠得它无法动弹的藤蔓大惊失色。它怒吼着拼命挣扎，张嘴试图咬断藤蔓，却引来更多的藤条缠住头部和身体，将它牢牢锁在草甸上。藤蔓缠绕的速度越来越快，亦越来越紧。感觉身体开始陷进土中。狼绝望的呜咽。

忽然间，一团刺目的白光在浓烈的黑暗中炸开，伴随着一股震撼的冲击。死缠在狼身上的藤蔓瞬间如被烈焰灼烧过一般化为灰烬。

气力用尽的狼看向正前方一个无法辨识面目的人影向它走近。在意识远去前，它嗅到了乌木与琥珀的香气。

>>>

_他的手拂过彩色的花与嫩绿的草叶，脚下是如云朵般绵软的草甸，有露水沾湿他的金发。远处泉水潺潺，犹如动人的乐章飘入耳内，骄阳温暖的光辉照耀在他的脸庞上。依稀有人影在前方，他伸手拨开遮住视线的白雾，雾如丝绸从指间穿过，接着他听见了天籁——_

_‘Vii Rarlmoé*②.’_

>>>

托尔从睡梦中醒来，发现他身处陌生的木屋中。屋内柴火噼啪作响，草药、花木以及潮湿泥土的气味糅合在暖洋洋的空气中。他动了动，注意到自己恢复了原本的模样。

从硬邦邦的木板床上坐起，他环顾着充满了个人痕迹的狭小房间：一张小方凳充当了床头柜，搁置着膏药和几块染了血的棉布（显然是他的血）；再来是简易的木柜，一扇半开的柜门上挂着几件衣服；靠墙的长木桌上，瓶瓶罐罐、香炉烛台占据了一个角落；皮质封面的书本在另一角堆叠成山，泛着蓝紫金属光泽的黑羽毛笔搁在一本摊开的羊皮纸笔记上，满载文字与图画的纸张被随意丢在桌面、地板，或是被钉在木板墙上，同时墙上还挂满了各种新鲜或干枯的植物、动物干尸；房间另一端，用粗糙石块砌成的小壁炉里架着一口黑铁锅，辛辣的草药味便是来自其中，一旁的小圆桌上依然是满满堆放着各种材料。

主人不在屋内。托尔确定这是某个巫师的居所，但不确定是不是他要寻找的人。

他检查着自己，身上的新伤已经开始愈合。正打算下床找几件衣服时，他敏锐地听到屋外有脚步声接近，心下一惊，四下搜寻着可以防身的武器。他刚拿来了桌子上的一把匕首收在身侧，木门“吱呀”一声被打开了，他立即警惕地盯向门口。

门外走进来一位青年。身着宽松的墨绿色圆领衬衫，笔直的黑色长裤凸显了修长的双腿，苍白纤长的手里抓着一把认不出的花草。一头乌黑光泽的卷发垂落在瘦削的肩头上，衬着白净俊美的脸庞。索尔猜想他的年纪不过二十出头。

青年见到他醒来也不惊讶，只冷淡地望了他一眼便径自走向壁炉。他将手里的花草丢进铁锅里，又用木勺搅拌了几下。没一会儿，草药味变得更浓郁了。

“你救了我。”托尔出声试探。

青年没有回话。他从小圆桌上取来一只木碗，从铁锅里盛了一小碗如墨汁般的汤水，只手端到他面前。

“喝了它，有益于你的伤复原。”

男子悦耳的温柔嗓音让托尔莫名感觉熟悉。他望着那双绿宝石般清澈透亮的眼睛犹疑片刻，伸手接过了碗，刺鼻的草药味令他不禁皱眉。瞥了眼正盯着他看的青年，他硬着头皮将碗举到唇边。

青年见他喝下汤药，转身取来木柜上挂着的几件衣服给他。“这些你大概能穿。”他说。

咽下苦不堪言的药汁，托尔清了清嗓子，再次感激道：“谢谢你救了我。”顿了下，他自报家门：“我是托尔，我是……”

“我知道你是谁，王子殿下。”青年说，清冷的视线来回打量着他，薄唇似笑非笑地上翘。

托尔感到些许不自在，鉴于他还赤身裸体着（虽然腰间有一块小毛毯）。“那么，阁下便是贤者*③洛基吧？”

青年挑了挑眉梢，问：“你找他有何事？”

“你不是贤者？”托尔皱起眉头，不觉压低了声音。“那么你是谁？”

“你先回答。”

“我有非常重要的事情需要找到他。”托尔说，无意告知对方太多事情。

“关于你身上的诅咒？”

被青年一言道破的托尔警觉地看向他，但一想到是这位年轻的埃斯塔利④使他变回人形，他在这件事上没有什么可隐瞒的。“不仅是我自身的。”他低声说，“我受贤者古尔薇格指引来此寻他，并告知我只有他能有办法帮助我。”

青年冷眼凝视着他半响。“我认识他，但我不认为他会帮助你。”他说道，顿了顿，又补充：“应该说，他不会帮助任何人。”

他的话打击到了托尔的希望，但他不放弃地拉住了青年的手腕，恳求道：“如果你知道他在哪，可否请你带我见他，这事关所有正在经历苦难的阿斯加德人民，我得和他谈谈，拜托你！”

青年低头看了眼手腕，又抬起眼睛望着目光恳切的托尔，沉默不语。僵持许久，托尔失落地松开手，说：“对不起，我得寸进尺了，谢谢你为我疗伤，让我变回人类，我会回报你的善良。”

“不必。”青年说，“殿下把我的匕首还我就行。”

托尔诧异地一僵，随后羞愧地将藏于身侧的短刀递还过去。“抱歉，我只是不确定你是敌是友才拿来防身……”

“我不是你的敌人，也不会成为你的朋友。”

青年冷淡地取回了匕首，转身走到长桌前用力将刀再次钉在桌子里。接着开始从他的书堆和壁架上翻找东西。

托尔无言以对。他瞪着那青年纤瘦的背影，对他冷漠又怪异的态度恼火和心寒。他决意离开这里去找到洛基。他穿上那些衣服，如青年所言，尺寸小了，但勉强能穿上。

“你以为你身上的诅咒那么容易就解开了？”

在托尔准备向青年告辞时，对方突然的发言将他冻在原地。“你是说我的诅咒没有消失？”他震惊地问。

青年漫不经心地哼了一声。他手拿着一块木头，用匕首对它削削刻刻。“呵，你比我想的还要天真愚蠢，王子殿下。”

隐忍着被侮辱的愤怒，托尔来到青年面前，再次恳求道：“拜托你告诉我洛基的下落，我需要解开诅咒，我必须去挽救我国子民。” 

青年恍若充耳不闻，也不瞧他一眼，只是专注地雕刻着手里的木头。

“我请求你⑤。”

托尔低声下气的央求终于令青年有了点反应。“洛基从不做对他没有好处的事。”他说。

托尔一怔。他从未见过洛基，但听闻过不少洛基的事迹。他曾是受人敬仰的五位贤者之一，但贤明儒雅的表面下却野心勃勃。为追求至高无上的力量与权力，违背贤者公约去研习使用邪恶的黑巫术。最终被大贤者维达尔⑥驱逐出贤者议会，变成堕落的埃斯塔利，并最终在中土大陆上销声匿迹。

基于对洛基的这些了解，托尔对同为贤者的古尔薇格的指引提出了怀疑。但她不作任何解释，只是一再郑重地要求他寻找到洛基。拯救阿斯加德的迫切与对贤者的信任，是他来到铁森林寻求帮助的原因。他相信贤者作此提议，定是知晓洛基能帮得了（也会去帮助）他和阿斯加德人民。

“这能赢回他的声誉与敬重。”托尔说。

青年嗤笑一声。“那些对他而言可毫无价值。”

托尔感到一丝动摇。“什么在他眼中才算有价值？”他沉声问。

“看你愿意付出什么代价？”

“只要能拯救我的人民，不论代价是什么。”托尔毫不犹豫且坚定地说。

“听起来还真是非常大义凛然呵。”青年笑了起来，毫不掩饰语气里的嘲讽。锐利的刀锋一收，他完成了自己的雕刻。“你身上倒是有我想要的东西，如果你愿意以此为代价，我会考虑帮你——”他转向托尔，波澜不惊的绿眸闪现着精明算计的光芒。“以及你的子民。”

托尔顿悟，愤怒地抓住青年的手臂，气忿道：“你就是洛基！”

疼痛令洛基皱了皱眉，但随即又恢复一脸漠然，他没有将他的手抽开，默认了身份。

接连的羞辱、玩弄令托尔愤懑不已，他对洛基怒目而视，恨不得将这恶劣之人狠狠揍上一顿。但脑海有声音提醒他要以大局为重。权衡再三，他放开了洛基，深吸一口气，再次忍气吞声道：“拜托你！请帮助我们！”

洛基气定神闲地抱起了双臂，歪着头冷冷地审视着向他低头的托尔，悠悠道：“不论什么代价，托尔殿下？”

卑劣小人。托尔握紧双拳，阴郁地瞪着洛基那张漂亮的脸，龇牙道：“你想要什么？”

仿佛就在等他自投罗网般，洛基刻薄的薄唇浮起一个阴险狡黠的微笑，势在必得。

**“我要你的灵魂。” ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①古尔薇格：北欧神话中华纳神族的女巫/女神。在本文是贤者（巫师）。  
> ②Vii Rarlmoé*：霜精灵语。意为：汝即吾之命运。  
> ③贤者*：对巫师的敬称。  
> ④埃斯塔利：引用《魔戒》中对巫师称呼。  
> ⑤我请求你： I’m begging you .  
> ⑥维达尔：北欧神话中的‘森林之神’，也有人称其‘复仇之神’。在本文是大贤者（巫师）。


	2. Contract 契约

托尔几乎要脱口拒绝洛基荒谬的条件。但话到嘴边又咽了回去。他没有资本去讨价还价。他已经失去了所有最重要的东西。假如能用这破碎的灵魂换取阿斯加德重回光明自由，又有何不可。

“你会得到你想要的。”托尔冷声道。对于这个交易他心中不再有一丝犹豫，但他仍有顾虑—他担心这怪僻的埃斯塔利是否会遵守约定。所以他提出：“我们必须立一个契约，你帮助我们解除奥尔布达的诅咒，阿斯加德得以收复后，你便可以取走我的灵魂。”

洛基挑起了眉梢，深邃的绿眸闪着捉摸不透的光芒。“如你所愿。”他十分干脆地应承。

他们随后签下了一纸带有魔法效用的契约：阿斯加德的诅咒解除之前洛基都不能取走他的灵魂，若他在途中意外死亡了，他也无法得到他的灵魂。洛基对此表示毫无异议。

有了这份契约，若洛基真想得到他的灵魂，就必须确保他活到诅咒解除的那天，只要他活着，阿斯加德就有一线希望。但……

缄默片刻，托尔问：“你不会半路反悔吧？”

洛基睥睨着他，嗤笑道：“我怕是你会半路后悔。”

“等着瞧吧。”托尔挑衅道，莫名的安下了心。“现在你能解开我身上诅咒了吗？”

“我不能。”

托尔皱起了眉头。“古尔薇格告知我你通晓许多诅咒的解咒方法。”

“你身上的诅咒不是念念咒语就能解开了，我需要七样材料去制成解咒药水。”洛基回答，他将先前刻好的木头放进石皿中，随后把一小截树枝，一颗不知是什么动物的牙齿、白色粉末以及一撮黑土依次加进去，最后拿起一只黑色的瓶子，从中倒出一些蓝色液体。

“解咒药水？”托尔问，并充满疑惑地盯着洛基正在进行的仪式。只见他敛下眼睫，抬起双手悬于石皿两侧，双唇静默地蠕动着，像是在默念咒语。淹没了其他物品的蓝色液体奇妙地沸腾了，随即倏地燃烧起来。蓝色的火焰没持续多久就消失了。蓝烟散去后，石皿内只剩下一块变得乌黑的木头。

托尔惊奇地观看完这过程。洛基找来了一条皮绳将木头系起，做成了一条项链。他转向托尔，举起了项链看着他。托尔迟疑一会儿，低下头让对方为他戴上。他端详着那块散发了奇特芬芳的木质挂坠，形状像一只狼。

“这能帮助你维持人形，但月光还是会让你变回狼。”洛基说。“你身上的变形咒*若没在三个月内消除，你会永远变成狼。”

托尔大惊。“变形咒？我中的不是幻化咒*？”

洛基笑了起来，仿佛听到了十分可笑的事情一般。绕过他径直走向木柜，从中取出一个墨绿色天鹅绒手袋，边解开金色的绳结边回到长桌前，开始往袋中装一些物品。“古尔薇格是这么告诉你吗？”

“不，我读过的巫术文献上记载了幻化咒能把自身或其他人变成动物。”

“黑魔法是不会出现在任何人能接触到的魔法书中。变形咒与幻化咒相似，但更强大，能将人变成动物，甚至是怪物，它不像幻化咒能随时解除，它有一个解咒期限，超过了便无可逆转，你们身上中的都是变形咒。”洛基难得耐心地解释了一番。

这件事严重打击到了托尔。几乎所有的阿斯加德人都成为了战俘，只有提尔①率领的不到百人的军士在他被俘时逃离了阿斯加德领地，如今不知身在何处。若不能在三个月内解除诅咒，和他一样身中诅咒的阿斯加德人将会永远变成异类。他握紧颤抖的拳头，沉重地问：“你刚提的七样材料是什么？”

“连理枝，无影花，独角兽羽毛，凤凰眼泪，黑龙趾甲，时间碎片——”洛基停顿了一下，睨了一眼越听眉头皱得越深的托尔：“以及心灵宝石②。”

有那么一瞬间托尔几乎认为洛基是在刁难他。他对这些传说中的奇珍都有所了解，但从未见过。在他出生前，祖传的心灵宝石便被父亲用以交换了矮人锻造的永恒之剑冈格尼尔。在驱逐兽人战役中，父亲用那把圣洁的冈格尼尔击退了为虎作伥的邪恶巨龙尼德霍格。战役结束后再没有人发现过尼德霍格的踪迹。人们皆猜测它已死去，但至今无人寻得它的尸骨。

“我父亲已将心灵宝石向矮人王杜林③交换了永恒之剑，我听闻杜林将宝石嵌在了他的王冠上，我没把握能拿回来。”托尔沉声道，焦虑的目光落在桌上的一张图纸——上面写着某种药水的配方。“火凤凰只能在曼尼格法④找到，但巨人族十分封闭排外，要进入凤凰林并不容易。剩下几样，我不知如何寻觅。”

“我会带你去找到这些的东西。”

“你能离开铁森林？”托尔怀疑地问。传闻洛基被维达尔驱逐后，设下了封印将他囚于铁森林里。

看穿他心思一般，洛基露出一个假笑。“没人能困得住我，只要我愿意，我能出现在任何地方。”

托尔被这气魄十足的句话镇住了，他看见了那双绿宝石眼睛中显露的狂妄自负。“那我们能在这么短的时间找齐那些东西吗？单是从这里到达曼尼格法最快也得半个月……”他深感忧虑地看着洛基。

“殿下无须担心，我自有计划。”洛基淡定的说，最后将一小瓶类似小麦的种子收进布袋里，系紧了绳结。

虽然这并没有让托尔感到一丝轻松，但他只能相信洛基的安排。“那我们何时出发？”

“破晓时分。”

托尔点点头。

>>>

项链果真使托尔继续保持了人类模样。身上的伤也在使用了洛基特制的伤药后，恢复得十分迅速。他在洛基的指点下收拾好了行囊。夜晚时，洛基做了一顿相当不错的晚餐。

当一盘满满的配有青豆土豆块的烤鱼摆在托尔面前时，他露出了惊讶的神情。“我没发现这里有河流。”

“屋后有井。”

洛基在托尔对面坐下，开始吃起他那份有如猫食一样小分量的食物。

托尔点点头，大口吃着鲜嫩美味鱼肉，想来是他自个儿养的鱼。相较洛基慢条斯理用餐的模样，他一个王子倒显得粗糙不已。但饿了许久，他也顾不得什么餐桌礼仪。

餐后，托尔向洛基借了几本有关于黑魔法的书，坐在壁炉旁边喝着洛基自酿的花酒（闻起来太甜，但入口令人惊艳），边阅读起来。洛基从门外走进来，带着一身沐浴后的潮气。托尔从书中抬起眼睛，瞧见他停在木柜前，开始换衣裳。他理应移开视线，但当洛基将宽松的衬衫脱下，露出光洁的后背时，他没有别开眼睛。他身材瘦削，却意外有着不错的肌肉；牛奶白的肌肤相对普通男人而言过于白嫩了——兴许是常年不接触日光的原因；毫无赘肉的窄腰上，一对圣涡令人瞩目……

_原来男人的腰也可以这么美。_

洛基冷不防地转过身，托尔慌忙低头，脸颊轰的一热。他暗暗咒骂自己竟盯着一个男人看得入迷。片刻后他不安地再次瞄了一眼，洛基已经换好衣服在长桌前坐定，他希望对方没有注意到他的失礼之举。

托尔将注意力继续放回书上。他一晚上翻阅了好些魔法书，但书中关于黑诅咒或邪灵的内容少之又少，并且几乎不使用西方语⑤，多种语言混写的内容晦涩难懂。读得越多，他的疑问越重，于是他放下书走去问正在调制药水的洛基。

“我能问一些关于黑诅咒的事情吗？”

托尔等了许久。久到他认为洛基不愿理睬他时，听见对方慢悠悠地开口：“你想知道什么？”

“佩戴精灵锻造的灵戒，以及使用御言咒*加持自身是能够抵御黑诅咒。我父亲拥有灵戒，而冈格尼尔也附过御言咒，理应不受任何诅咒影响，为什么会不管用？”托尔道出他的困惑。眼睛注意到洛基右手食指上的一枚金色戒指。藤蔓造型的戒指上镶嵌着一块祖母绿宝石，宝石在烛光下显现出独特的光彩。贤者之戒——他在古尔薇格手上也见过一枚，嵌着的是和她眼睛颜色一样的蓝宝石。

洛基将散发着奇特荧光的液体装入一只两指宽的小玻璃瓶里，并为他解惑：“奥丁王仍会中咒，是因为奥尔布达借助了现实宝石的力量，它能轻易击破任何人的魔法防御，并最大化增强黑魔法的效果。”他用木塞封好瓶口放在一旁，开始装下一只玻璃瓶。“要对抗她，你必须寻回心灵宝石和冈格尼尔，没有它们，你没有任何胜算。”

“我明白……”沉吟许久后托尔才出声。他的眉头紧蹙，拳头用力地握着。一想起罹难的至亲与挚友们，他的心便被满腔悲痛与仇恨的怒火灼烧。他誓要复仇，哪怕成功几率微乎其微。

“我会帮你的。”洛基淡淡地说。

承诺般的一句话触动了托尔紧绷的心弦。他抬起眼睛注视洛基专注的侧颜，烛光缓和了他冷然的神情。尽管只是出于契约的关系，但不可否认这给了孤军奋战的他些许慰藉。他回到壁炉旁的位置坐下，久久地凝望着洛基的侧影。

>>>

托尔被摇醒了。头顶上传来洛基冷冷清清的声音：

“起来了。”

他眨眨眼，抬头一看。洛基身披墨色的斗篷，手持齐人高的金色法杖站在他身前。他将行囊丢到托尔怀里后，转身走出木屋。托尔连忙抱着行囊起身跟上，纳闷自己是何时睡着的。

天刚破晓，森林仍是一片昏暗，弥漫着浓重的雾气。

洛基在迈出他的小花园一步后停住了。他举起了手中的法杖击向地面，一束炫目的白光如闪电般辐射出去。托尔肯定这束光横贯了整座森林。

盘踞在林中的雾气立刻消散，充满毒气的污浊空气也霎时变得清新。在托尔震撼于这强大的法术时，洛基已迈开稳健的步伐向前走去。

托尔跟上脚步，走出花园时的感觉像是穿过了一个无形的屏障。他回头望了一眼，惊诧地发现洛基的小木屋消失了，眼中只有一片随处可见的荆棘。

在洛基轻车熟路地引领下，两人不费多时便走出了这阴森险恶的森林。当地平线上第一束光辉照耀在托尔脸上时，他感觉到了 **希望** 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **注释：**  
>  ①提尔：北欧神话中的战神。在本文设定为将军。  
> ②心灵宝石：黄色无限宝石。红色无限宝石：现实宝石。  
> ③杜林：Durin，北欧神话中第二个出现的侏儒/矮人。  
> ④曼尼格法：火之国，巨人国度。取自芬兰北部传说巨人船只的名字：Mannigfual。  
> ⑤西方语：中土大陆通用语。


	3. Twinned Trunks 连理枝

朝着森林以东的隐秘小径走了将近一天的路程。下午时，两人终于来到了一个被绿树环绕的人类小村落——栎木。两个在村口田埂边上玩耍的孩童注意到来人时，立刻高喊：

“贤者大人来啦——”

托尔愣住了。看着孩子们喜笑颜开地向他们跑来，将身旁的洛基团团围住。洛基露出和善的微笑，蹲下身拍了拍举着小木剑的男孩儿的肩膀，夸道：“托马斯又长高了。”

“是哒！”一脸小雀斑的红发男孩儿——托马斯兴高采烈地说，“我以后会长得比贤者大人还要高哦！”

“我也是！我也长高了！”另一个脸颊红扑扑的胖小子举起手，撸起袖子向洛基展示着他的肉肉的手臂。“您看，我更强壮了，我会变成最厉害的勇士哦！”

洛基点点头，也夸他道：“我看好你，杰克小子。”

“我也会变成勇士，保护所有人！”托马斯说着，挥着手里的木剑，比了个像模像样地招式。

洛基笑了起来，笃定地告诉他们：“你们都会成为强壮的勇士！”

两个孩子齐齐欢呼起来，像快乐的小鸟一样，拥护着洛基往村庄里走。一旁被忽视的托尔愕然地眨了眨眼睛，连忙迈开腿跟上他们。

通往村庄的路边有种满了各种蔬果的良田，路上但凡见到洛基的村民，无一不向他热情地行礼招呼。他们走进村子里，又多了几个孩子如小鹿般奔向洛基，争相与他说话。洛基变戏法似的从手中变出几颗糖果分给了这些快活的孩子们。托尔四顾一番，这里仅有五户人家。一位年长的夫人迎接了他们，她的脸上洋溢着欣喜的笑容。

“见到您可真好呀，贤者大人！”

“多日不见，歌莉娅夫人。”洛基点头致意。“一切好吗？”

“托您的福，我们好极了，这都快一个月没见着您了，大伙儿可挂记您了。”歌莉娅笑眯眯地说。她棕色的眼睛看向托尔时微微睁大，带着几分谨慎地问：“这位……想必这位便是王子殿下？”

托尔有些意外地点了点头。“您好，夫人，在下托尔。”

“非常荣幸能见到您，尊敬的托尔殿下，我是歌莉娅。”她微微屈膝向他行了个礼，再抬头时，眼里闪着几分哀恸的光芒。托尔弯了弯嘴角，无言接受了她缄默的致哀。

“孩子们，也许你们可以到别的地方去玩？”歌莉娅朝身边的孩子们发话了。待他们听话地散去后，她便抬起手引向不远处的一栋木屋，说：“大人，您需要的我们都已经准备好了，请跟我来。”

在走去歌莉娅家的路上，托尔不禁诧异于这里世外桃源般安逸的生活景象，以及人们对洛基表现出喜爱与敬仰。这些人类能安然无恙地生活在兽人领地中，想必是洛基护佑了他们。

“这些是为殿下准备的，适合旅行的衣服，您请到里屋换上吧。”

屋内，歌利亚拿来了一叠衣服和一双黑靴子。托尔感激地接过，掀开里屋的布帘走进去。他换上了细亚麻制成的米色衬衫，黑色皮质长裤，有着精美手绣的背心以及同为午夜蓝的织锦外套，他讶异于用料的奢侈。系上带有兜帽的深灰色披风，托尔暗忖这必然是洛基预先为他准备好了一切，否则这些精工细作的衣裳与靴子怎会恰如量身定做一般合身。

当他穿戴整齐后踏出房间时，空气一下子安静了。围坐在桌边，刚还在闲话家常的歌利亚和洛基这会儿齐刷刷盯着他瞧。

托尔微怔，顺着他们的视线低头看了看自己，不明所以地问：“怎么了吗？”莫不是他穿反了什么？

歌利亚眨着眼睛捡回了反应，起身惊叹道：“哦，我的殿下，您看起来真是完美极了！”

“谢谢您的衣服，它们非常合适。”托尔微微一笑。瞥见洛基正上下打量着他。但当他们视线相遇后，洛基立刻别开脸，掩饰什么似的举起手里的杯子喝起来。

_别扭的家伙。_

“您不嫌弃就好。”歌莉娅欣慰地端详着他。她招呼托尔坐下，给他倒上了一杯水。“我一会儿去准备晚餐，咱们可得好好吃上一顿，待您们休息足了明日再出发。”

“谢谢你，歌莉娅夫人，但时间紧迫，我们得马上出发。”洛基谢绝了她的好意。

“啊，那么您什么时候能回来呢？”

“我会派信告诉你们，别担心。”

歌莉娅点点头，眉目间透露着忧虑与不舍。“我去让他们把马牵来。”

两位青壮将两匹健壮的马牵来了。所有的村民也都来了。马背上扛着远行所需的行李、装备，足够应付在荒无人烟的地区扎营。当他们骑上了马时，一位留着络腮胡的大叔将一把剑递给了托尔，恭敬道：“尊敬的阁下，这或许比不上您用过的精良武器，但请您留下防身。”

托尔下了马，双手接过了剑别在腰间，环视着这些淳朴善良的人们，郑重地说：“真心感谢你们诚挚的相助，我托尔·奥丁森定会回报各位慷慨的恩德。”

“能尽一份绵薄之力是我们的荣幸，请上路吧，殿下，贤者大人，愿众神护佑您们的旅程。”歌莉娅说，目光中寄予着真挚地祝福。

一番话别后，在村民们依依不舍的目送下，两人驱马离开了村庄，继续朝着东边前进。

>>>

托尔与洛基策马同行在林间坎坷的土路上，村庄早已远远消失在身后。他酝酿了一会儿，决定将埋在心里许久的话说出来：“你早料到我会找你了。”

“我可以预见很多事，你只是其中之一。”洛基过了好一会儿才说接话，目不转睛地看着前方。

这印证了托尔的猜想。他不禁好奇洛基还预见了什么和他有关的，贤者总是有神奇的预知能力。但转念一想，他还是不问的好，知晓太多未来并不是什么好事。

“你在保护那些村民。”他又说了一件在意的事情，并转过眼睛去注意洛基的神情。对方却轻踢马腹，将一句话与他都甩在身后——

“我只是在保护我的粮仓。”

托尔的眉毛因这说辞扬得高高的，“太不老实了。”他嘀咕，加速跟上去，没发现自己在笑。

临近傍晚时，两人已深入荒野。这里不再有人烟，也再也碰不到任何旅人。前方放眼过去是托尔并不熟悉的山区。延绵的山丘仿佛没有尽头，葱郁的山林看起来阴森森的。

他们没有走在大路上，而是穿行在错综复杂的树林里。因为这附近仍然属于兽人领地范围，他们得防范着随时可能会出现兽人。脚下崎岖不平的狭路让托尔皱眉。他想念阿斯加德——在他们富饶肥沃的美丽平原上，所有的道路平整易行，森林永远也不会像这里幽暗诡秘。虽然想要尽快远离这里，但此时夕阳快沉入地平线了，他们注定要在这附近扎营。

在洛基的带领下，他们找到一块相对平坦的地方过夜。这块空旷的平地靠近一条河流，四周散落着几块巨石可以作掩护。托尔将马拴牢在树旁，刚卸下行李，耳边传来洛基的声音：“你可以去把衣服脱了。

“什么？”他瞪过去。

“如果你想明日裸着骑马，我不介意。”洛基勾起薄唇戏谑一笑。

托尔脸颊一热，想起了月光会让他变成狼的事情，这个该死的诅咒可不会保全他的衣服。他走到巨石后把衣物都脱了。并不是他忸怩，但在洛基面前这么直接脱光光，总让他感觉太怪异。

弯弯的月牙升上天空时，托尔已经完完全全幻化成狼的模样。他从巨石后走出来时，又一次惊吓到了马儿，他暗自庆幸提前把它们都拴牢了。

洛基已经生好了火，还煮上了热汤。晚餐的香气令托尔感到饥肠辘辘，但他万分介意在人前以狼的样子进食这一点，事关尊严。那个恶毒的女巫！

洛基将玉米面包和熏鸡肉分到他面前，还有一大块肉派。托尔上前嗅了嗅，抬眼瞅了眼洛基。对方正捧着碗喝着汤，自顾自地吃着，一眼也不瞧他。于是他大口吃掉美味的食物。说起来，自从变成狼后口味似乎也变了，他对素食总是没由来地感到抵触，并且只想吃更多肉。托尔又一次被这变化吓了一跳，他生怕自己真的变成一头嗜血的凶狼，于是三两下把面包也吃光了。吃完发现洛基为他准备了一碗热度正好入口的蔬菜汤。

吃饱喝足后，托尔跳上一块宽矮的巨石上坐下，警惕地观望着四周一番，林子里除了风声与水声外，还有一些夜行动物发出的微弱声响，除此之外一片宁静。他随后盯着洛基扫去地上的石子，将编织的厚毯子铺好。盘腿坐下后，他从随身的背包里拿出羊皮笔记本翻看着——托尔在他的木屋见到的那本。

变成狼无法说话自然就没法聊天，感到些许无聊的托尔遂观察起他那倚在巨石上的华丽法杖。金色的杖身上刻着精致繁复的花纹，顶部嵌着一长一短的银白色尖刃，长刃似月牙形状，两刃相连的中间部分留空了，好像缺少了什么。从洛基的行头来看，他相当喜欢华丽事物，托尔想。

“休息吧，日出你就会变回来，然后我们就出发。”洛基说，把笔记收好了。

托尔只是甩了下尾巴以示同意，他可不想狼叫一声回应他。洛基熄灭了柴火，火光容易吸引不必要的注意。接着扣上兜帽，抬头对托尔说：

“睡过来，我怕冷。”

托尔愣住了，眨了眨眼睛，怀疑自己听错了。洛基不再说话，背对着他躺了下去。一阵风从身上刮过，托尔起身跳下巨石，迟疑了一下，悄无声息地来在洛基身后，卧下。狼的巨大的体型正好把洛基整个人护在了怀中。毛茸茸的尾巴自发地像毯子一样搭在洛基那双纤瘦的小腿上。入秋的夜晚的确比白天冷上许多。

>>>

简单地吃了早餐，托尔麻利地把行李挂上马背，并把洛基的马牵过去给他。洛基道了谢后骑上去，两人继续往东边行进。路上洛基将整个旅程路线告知了他。他们首要目的地是安纳瑞斯湖，那里有他们需要的连理枝。

安纳瑞斯意为太阳升起的地方。洛基预计到达那里最快也需要至少三个全日。

第一天的结束时他们终于平安无事地离开了兽人领地。第二天后路程比之前都要艰辛。为了要缩短日程，他们必须得穿过一片危险的沼泽林地。托尔从未踏足过沼泽地，但洛基却相当熟悉如何安全地在沼泽地前行。这让托尔对有野外经验如此丰富的他感到钦佩不已。第三天的上午他们顺利离开了沼泽林地，又马不停蹄地走进了开阔的河谷中。他们无暇顾及河谷秀丽壮阔的风光，甚至没有停下来吃上一顿午餐。最终在天黑时，他们距离安纳瑞斯就只剩下短短路程。说是短，但估摸着至少还要消耗上半天时间才能看到那传说中有如海一样宽广的湖。

在夜晚行路是相当危险的事情，马儿也已经非常疲惫了。但眼看目的地就近在咫尺，托尔焦虑地在营地里来回踱步。洛基提出前半夜休息，后半夜赶路的建议稍稍安抚了他。

填饱了肚子后，托尔守在洛基身旁，让他靠在自己身上小睡。无法入睡的他抬起头去仰望河谷上方璀璨的星空。有两颗尤其明亮的星星吸引着他，他想着那便是他的至亲。

一阵冷风拂过，身旁的洛基动了动，托尔低下头看他，尾巴更紧地护住那纤瘦的身子。他可从没和哪个男人亲密睡在一起过，以至于在第一天早上醒来时，他受到不小的惊吓与尴尬（他不仅裸着醒来，还发现自己抱着洛基，但幸好对方醒来得晚）。但现在他感到自己开始习惯洛基睡在他身边了。

没一会儿，洛基直起身子，抬头看了看托尔后，无言地起了身。他上了马，并牵着托尔的马，说：“你得跑了。”托尔的回应是立刻迈腿出发。

他们回到大路上继续前行。洛基用魔法点亮了他的法杖用以照明，而跑在前头的托尔不需要这个——托了狼有夜视能力的福。一刻不停的赶路，终于天在破晓时，他们看见了那宽广无际的湖面。

变回人形托尔穿好衣服走到洛基身旁，他蹙眉环视着围绕生长在湖边的众多树木。他发现这里只生长梣树和榆树，并且都是交错而生，实在难以判断哪两棵才是连理同生。

“这么多树，哪两棵才是？”

“日出才能找到它们。”洛基说，他走到湖边一块突兀的岩石旁不再移动，只是回头观望着身后那片树木。托尔跟过去，发现那块岩石不同寻常，表面异常光滑得像一面镜子。

不知何时，天空开始变化，那暗沉的深蓝中出现了绚烂的色彩，开始有金色的霞光从湖的尽头照射出来，接着一轮金色的太阳缓缓升起，灿烂的霞光点亮了灰蒙蒙的世界。托尔着迷地观看着这壮丽的日出景象，几乎忘记他们的任务。

当太阳整个悬在湖面上时，一束阳光打在了托尔身旁的岩石上。光被反射了出去，变成一道绚烂的虹光。托尔惊奇地回首，虹光直直照在远处的两棵紧挨着的大树上。那两棵树仿佛在虹光中活了过来，伸展着枝叶缠在了一起。

“赶紧去拿！光消失了树枝会分开！”洛基催促。

托尔在洛基说话时已经健步如飞地冲过去。他敏捷爬上其中一棵树，用剑从交错的枝叶中斩下一段紧紧拧在一起的树枝。与此同时虹光消失了，两棵树的枝叶立刻分开了。

拾起草地上的树枝，托尔感慨着它的神奇。他高兴地将树枝交给洛基。“原来这就是连理枝！”

“主神们以梣木枝造成男人，又以榆木枝造成女人，这两棵便是主神摘取过树枝的树——阿斯克与恩布拉①，人类始祖的化身。”

托尔惊奇地睁大眼睛，又看向那截树枝，露齿而笑。“太神奇了，没有你我永远也找不到它们！”他感激地对洛基说。“那么你是怎么知道那块石头……”托尔越过洛基看向湖边，却只看见了幽蓝的湖水。“那石头！它不见了！”

“它同样只会在日出一刻出现。”洛基解答道。他把树枝用手帕包起来收进背包里。

“原来如此，快和我说说你是怎么知道这些的？”

洛基瞥了他一眼，微微一笑，转身往他们的马匹走去。“你若把早餐做好了，我就告诉你。”

托尔扬了扬眉毛，立刻追上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①阿斯克与恩布拉：出自北欧神话。诸神取来梣木枝造成男人，用榆树枝造了女人。男的取名“阿斯克”（Ask），女的叫做“恩布拉”（Embla）。奥丁给他们生命和灵魂，威利给他们理性与动作，菲给他们感情、仪表和语言。这就是人类的始祖。
> 
> 下一章：去精灵森林会会朋友吧。


	4. Evergreen Valley 长青谷

顺利取得连理枝的喜悦让托尔一度对接下来的旅途充满了信心。得益于洛基，他们有了一个好的开始。再度启程前，他们决定在湖畔树荫下休息几个小时。托尔依言做了顿简单的早餐，两人边吃边讨论接下来的行程。

“传说中独角兽只出没于尤克特拉希尔盆地①，也就是世界树①所在之地。”托尔说。在精灵世代传颂的歌谣中，神秘美丽的尤克特拉希尔盆地里生长着一棵古老而巨大的世界树——得名于它支撑起了整个世界，由三位命运女神浇灌守护。诸神西渡后，留下了神奇的独角兽继续看守世界树。“但它仅存在于诗歌神话中，从未有人能真正找到那。”托尔说着看向正埋头研究地图的巫师，“我们要如何去一个不存在的地方？”

“它并非虚无缥缈之地，我的殿下。”洛基缓缓答道，“那是个充满奇迹的仙境，景色之壮美令人目酣神醉，日月的圣光终年护佑着参天古树，整棵树璀璨生辉，又因永恒之水的养护而枝繁叶茂，受之福泽，就连地上的花草流水都泛着梦幻的光彩。我无法将那美景向你完美地描述出来，因为太难言语，普天下任何赞美的语言亦都显得苍白。由于世界树之重要，主神将其隐匿于镜像之中，凡人魔物皆无法寻得，唯有沐浴过圣光的光明精灵知晓到达尤克特拉希尔的途径。”

托尔认真地听着，并注意着洛基说话时，幽深的绿眸熠熠生辉，脸上流露出怀念与向往的神情。他不禁猜测道：“听你所述，可是曾到过那？”

洛基带着自豪的微笑看向他，回道：“我曾有幸一睹那极致风光，毕生不忘。”

托尔顿时精神一振，激动提议道：“既然你去过，那我们便即刻启程前往吧。”

“不行，以你诅咒之身是无法通过秘境屏障。”洛基说，“我们必须前往亚尔夫海姆②寻求弗雷王③的帮助。”

闻言，托尔有些沮丧的塌下肩头，但他明白希望还在。他盯着洛基手上的地图说：“从这儿到亚尔夫海姆可花不少时间，我们能来得及吗？”想在最短时间到达精灵的森林，至少需要不眠不休地跑上五、六天——仅在好天气与没有意外的前提下。一念及迫在眉睫的解咒期限，他就不免担忧起来。毕竟他们几乎得走遍整个中洲去寻找这些奇珍异宝。

洛基用纤长的指尖在地图上划出了一条路线，说：“我们可以横穿洛林雾丘，走长青谷道，不出五日就到达亚尔夫海姆。”

托尔思量片刻后说：“这条路线固然能节省许多时间，但那座山谷太危险了。”

“我们没有太多时间走大道，殿下。”洛基坚定地注视着神情凝重的年轻王子。对此，托尔无奈点头同意：“只好如此罢。”

经过上午短暂的休整后，他们离开了安纳瑞斯湖，朝着东部精灵森林方向前进。明媚凉爽的天气非常适宜赶路。两人策马奔驰在没有任何道路指引的乱石荒野上。午时，骄阳驱散了浓浓的白雾，目之所及只有褐色草皮和破碎石块，偶尔有一、两棵孤树。沿途没有任何人或大型野兽的踪迹，他们遇到最多的是狐狸和野兔。当夕阳落下时，雾气再次迅速聚拢在这荒凉的丘陵上。但这并不太影响他们日夜兼程。平安无事地走过了洛林雾丘，在不远处等着他们的，便是那座景色秀丽山谷。

越是接近长青谷，生物的踪迹越是罕见，就连飞禽也鲜少出没。谷如其名，一年四季绿意盎然，草木茂盛，繁花似锦。然而它却并非看起来那么美好。但凡对这山谷有所了解的生物都不会想接近此地。

“太阳快下山了，我们就在这附近扎营吧，天亮了再进谷。”托尔在距离谷口还有数百米的地方勒马停下，并向巫师建议道。洛基对此并无异议，跟着下了马。

他们在一片半人高的灌木丛旁扎营。从附近拾了些柴火回来，托尔开始架锅生火，不费多少功夫就燃起了篝火。煮上面汤后，他抬眼寻找洛基，只见对方驻足在几十米外。洛基从随身背包里拿出一个小布袋，并往手上倒了些褐色的种子。接着用法杖在地上戳出了一个小土坑，将一颗种子丢进去掩埋好。就这样，以营地为圆心，在附近将那些种子都种下。托尔看了好一会儿，拿起身旁的水袋走向巫师。

“你在做什么？”

“一点必要的防护。”洛基回答，对递来水袋的王子莞尔致谢。他拿掉了软木塞依次往新掩埋的土上浇上少许的水。正当托尔想问他种了什么植物时，只见淋过水的土面开始神奇地窜出了绿芽，并以肉眼可见的神速生长起来。待洛基浇完最后一处时，前面的几棵绿植已经完全长成开花。

目睹此景的托尔面带惊奇地蹲下身，抬手碰了碰盛放的花朵，还带着几颗水珠的柔软花瓣幽幽散发着芬芳的香气。他认识这花——这些有着艳丽金黄色小花的植物专用于治疗蛇伤，花香更能驱赶毒蛇。“凤凰花——”他说出花名，抬头致以对方一个钦佩的眼神。“贤者当真是万事俱备，明天我们还能带上这些花进谷。”

洛基嘴角一勾，弯腰摘取了一朵娇艳的花轻嗅，接着抬眼看向已站起身的托尔，幽幽绿眸眼波流转。“若像某人鲁莽无谋还得了。”言罢，将花插进托尔胸前口袋上。

对突如其来的讽刺正感到生气的托尔，因对方的举动愣了一愣，他低头看了看口袋上凤凰花，不知为何内心不满的情绪又霎时间烟飞云散。 _ **吾大人有大量。**_ 托尔眯起眼睛盯着洛基的侧脸默默劝慰自己。随后见他神色凝重的样子，视线也跟着转到那绿幽静谧的山谷。“怎么了吗？”他问。  
“这山谷早已被邪恶污染了。”洛基低语，“我在这些花种上施下了抵御魔法，但我无法保证它能阻挡那些毒物多久，尽可能多拾点柴火，火焰会保护我们。”

托尔点点头，在心中祈祷上苍庇佑今夜也平安无事。

>>>

爽朗夜空下的安纳瑞斯湖，湖面平如明镜，倒映着空中璀璨的星月。一小群白尾赤鹿悠闲在湖边散步饮水。放哨的头鹿忽然警惕地盯向林子深处，有所感应般，其他鹿亦齐刷刷望向同一个方向，一阵清冷的晚风拂叶而来，鹿群顿时如迅雷击中般四散逃离湖边。不消片刻，一群暴戾之徒冲出树林，彻底打破了这一湖祥和。

 _ **“Rolka！Rolka！Gashu’Man——④*”**_ 洛卡，是那个人类的气味——

一个被烧毁了半边脸的哥布林手抓着一根只烧了一半的木柴，叫嚷着穿过暴躁而嘈杂的兽人军队，凑到当中骑着体型最大的灰座狼的兽人跟前禀告情况。 _ **“DarrSalk’Morhs！”**_ 还有那个该死巫师！

被唤‘Rolka’——洛卡的兽人，头戴与众不同的，涂抹着红色兽人标志的黑铁头盔，大半张脸都被遮住了，只露出了金绿色的眼睛和鼻子以下的部位，两排尖利可怖的牙齿暴露在外。他抬头用力吸了口空气，随后从带着狰狞疤痕的喉咙里发出来自地狱般的声音： _ **“Nor-Kutasd，Quja’Mealdu’Lok-Goumrr！”**_ 没走远，他们去找精灵了，必须追上他们！

接到命令的哥布林立刻跳上自己的座狼，挥舞着手中的长斧冲身旁的强壮高大士兵拍打吼道： _ **“Lok-Kagh！Lok-Kagh！”**_ 跑起来！快跑！快！

被驱赶着兽人士兵们一阵骚动后，朝东狂奔起来。

>>>

夜半星稀，气温持续变低，营地的炭火忽明忽灭。巫师与巨狼在灌木丛下相互依偎而眠。从山谷中刮过来的风吹过灌木丛，枝叶沙沙作响。狼睁开了眼睛，耳朵警惕地竖立起来，屏息注意着四周。星光不知何时已经黯淡无踪，只剩顶上高挂的月牙照亮着漆黑的天空。随着一阵强风，几片灰云飘荡过来，严严实实地遮住冷冷的月光，最后的火苗也随之熄灭。

观望了半响，没发现任何异象的狼稍稍放松下来。注意到巫师身上的毯子滑落，他小心翼翼叼起一角，重新盖住他的肩头。正要继续小睡时，远处草地上一阵微妙的动静让他立刻警戒地直起身。

黑暗中，无数红光如萤火般在前方闪烁着，不时传来嘶嘶的声音。狼瞪着凤凰花的方向，喉咙里发出低沉的警告。一旁的马儿不安地来回踏步，更想要挣脱束缚逃离近在咫尺的危险。

“别过去。”巫师冷静的声音响起，一只手抚上狼后颈上柔软鬃毛。他重新点燃了篝火，火光亮起的一刻，不远处的景象触目惊心。无数的毒蟒正聚集在凤凰花附近。滑腻的，如成年人手臂般粗的蛇身不断蠕动着纠缠在一起，蛇目闪着异常的红光，骇人不已。

洛基抬头观望了一下漆黑的天空，说：“离日出还有几个小时，希望这些花和柴火能拖延到破晓。”

托尔不安地低吟一声，蹲守在洛基前方，紧紧盯着那些毒物。洛基将他们的东西收拾上马背，并低声细语地安抚受惊的马儿。他在这附近也栽种了些凤凰花，以此保护他们的马。

与危险对峙让时间变得难熬起来。他们注意到开始有越来越多毒蛇聚集在附近。凤凰花除了使毒蛇不敢靠近，长时间嗅闻花香会让它们衰弱死亡。尽管已有一些蛇退却到后方，但又从后方挤上新的毒蛇，势头不减半分。巫师不禁担心这些饥肠辘辘的猛兽将会不顾一切冲向他们。寡不敌众。他从背包里掏出一片淡紫色花瓣，双手合十放在嘴边默语几句，随后摊开双手，花瓣顷刻化为一只轻盈的蝴蝶飞向夜色深处。

当躁动的蛇群开始如涨潮般往前移动时，洛基用魔法点燃了那些堆放在前方的柴火。升起的火焰驱使蛇群停止了前进，但却不能真的吓退它们。它们就徘徊在原地，耐心地等着柴火烧尽。眼见火势渐渐变弱，气氛变得更紧张了。而此刻离破晓恐怕还有两个小时。

洛基握紧法杖，抽出了佩剑。“恐怕是拖不到天亮了。”他沉声道，并提醒着托尔：“它们要冲过来了，别被咬到！”

话音刚落，蛇群就朝他们蜂拥而上。狼首当其冲地在前方用利爪将源源不断涌上前的蛇拍飞或踩死，尽可能阻止它们靠近。一个咒语念出，法杖朝蛇堆发射出无数尖锐的冰锥，大部分毒蟒当即一命呜呼。“到我身边来！”巫师大喊，挥舞着长剑将飞向他们的蛇一一斩断。

他们与群蛇奋战着，渐渐的，四周毒蟒的尸体越来越多，但蛇群进攻的势头却不减分毫，且愈发疯狂。更糟糕的是，巫师察觉到山谷深处有更可怕的怪物正朝他们而来。持续不断的攻击使他们感到有些招架不住了，而黎明却迟迟不来。当愤怒的狼撕裂了一条几乎咬上巫师的巨蟒时，却防范不了正朝着他的后腿袭来的另一条张着血盆大口的毒蛇。

“咻——”

一道流星般的银光闪过脸庞，狼迅速回眸发现身后的毒蟒被一支箭钉死了在地上。紧接着有更多的箭羽划开黑夜，齐齐射向蛇群。狼喘息着往东边一望，几个骑着骏马的身影正向他们赶过来。

 _ **“Aeu ulhántta!”⑤**_ *保护好他们！

一个如夏日山泉般爽朗悦耳的声音响起。来人们身姿矫捷地滑下马背，护在他们四周，一齐加入了这场战斗。几支精准的箭羽配合着巫师利落地解决了脚边几条垂死挣扎的毒蛇后，两个默契的战友相视一笑，但顾不上打招呼，他们又继续投入战斗中。

援军的到来使局势压倒性地扭转了，溃败的蛇群开始四散逃离，而来自山谷深处的威胁也在天空破晓的一刻偃旗息鼓。这一场恶战终于划下了句点。

将残余的毒蛇消灭之后，他们的战友们走了过来。狼终于看清他们的真面目——精灵。当中一名的精灵满脸欢欣地向着巫师打起招呼： _ **“Anda lúme la cene！Siddles.”⑥**_ *许久未见，希德勒斯！

 _ **“ Ná carmalóme,Buckydil.”**_ *你差点来晚了，我的小鹿。巫师回以流利的精灵语，故作严肃地扬起一条眉，但下一秒就同对方一样，露出了高兴的笑容。他同样抬手放在对方肩头，说： _ **“ Ná mára cene tyen.”**_ 见到你真好。

 _ **“Tancave.”**_ *我也是。这名棕发的精灵随后注意到了巫师身旁雪白的巨狼，眉头微微一拧，灰蓝色的眼睛又看向巫师，继续用精灵语与他交谈起来。

狼的尾巴不自在地甩了下，他听出了“诅咒”一词。就在他避开与这些精灵目光接触时，眼角注意到东方天空出现了第一缕霞光，在想躲进一旁灌木丛后已经来不及了。

狼发出一声痛苦的呜咽，立即倒在了地上。一切由四肢末端开始，狼的身体迅速产生了变化。雪白的毛发开始褪去，露出人类的皮肤。周身的肌肉组织与骨头皆扭曲着向人形转变。这从来不是什么愉快的过程，身体就像被由内而外地撕裂，连骨头都碾碎后，如揉面团一般再次重塑。但意识着自己正被他人观看着这整个可怖的过程，令他感到更加的痛苦……

从天而降的一张披风严严实实地盖住了开始经历异变的托尔，阻隔了来自精灵们的视线。在异变彻底结束时，披风外传来洛基的声音。

“他们去清理毒蟒的尸体了，我去把你的衣服拿来。”

低柔的嗓音与身上散发着幽幽香气的披风深深地抚慰了托尔。待身体的不适感消散后，托尔撑起身，将披风从头顶拉下。他一抬眼，便对上洛基波澜不惊的眼睛。相视片刻，洛基什么话语也没说，只留下他的衣服后，起身走向不远处正在焚烧蛇尸的精灵们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> ①尤克特拉希尔/世界树：世界之树（Yggdrasil），又称为“宇宙树”（The World Tree）。北欧神话中的一棵巨树。 在北欧神话中，这根树的巨木的枝干构成了整个世界。
> 
> ②亚尔夫海姆：北欧神话中白精灵（光之精灵）的国度。
> 
> ③弗雷王：弗雷（Frey或Freyr），北欧神话中的人物，是夏日金色阳光及温暖夏雨的人格化，广施惠福于人类，管理的精灵也是与人类有益的小东西。
> 
> ④Rolka：笔者虚构的兽人语。参考自WOW。
> 
> ⑤Aeu ulhántta：精灵语。文中的精灵语有直接引用昆雅语，也有笔者自己虚构。
> 
> ⑥Siddles：洛基的精灵名字，取自抖森的姓。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，假如妳喜欢这故事，欢迎留下kudo或留言支持，我会努力填坑的~><


End file.
